Silvia Arancia
Silvia Arancia is the niece and successor of Lucia from The Three Citrons (also known as The Love of Three Oranges), an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Silvia Arancia Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Three Citrons Roommate: Iris Labelle Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to have a happy ending instead of getting burned. My "Magic" Touch: I can transform things with pins. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Ernesto Cedro. Destiny says we should be enemies, but I don't care about destiny. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I always get very nervous around fire, even when it's being used properly.. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It's fun to use magic in here. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Can't I be the hero instead? Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Ernesto. He's so kind. Character Appearance Silvia is of average height, with brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wears an orange shirt, a gold necklace, and blue jeans. She also has orange earrings. Personality Silvia is very clever, and is always trying to find good solutions for things. She is very friendly and enjoys talking to other students. She isn't sensitive to pain and takes being injured better than most people. She never screams or cries when she is in pain, even when the injury is quite bad. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Silvia Arancia. I am the niece of Lucia, the slave from The Three Citrons. My aunt was a mean woman with an equally mean mistress. One day she saw her reflection, which was actually not hers but the reflection of a fairy. She decided that she was too beautiful to serve her ill-tempered mistress. She stuck a pin in the fairy and took her place as the prince's bride. When she was exposed, the king had her burned. My mother is the younger sister of the slave. She isn't cruel like her sister - she's very nice, actually. I'm able to go to Ever After High. I figured I'd try to change my destiny and be a better person than my aunt. I think my story is unfair because I don't want to have to be a villain. One thing I'm good at is making things transform with pins. I collect lots of pins and stick them into inanimate objects so I can change them. It can be very useful with lots of skill. Of course I'd never stick a pin into a living person. I keep dozens of pincushions to store them in since it can be a pain keeping track of so many pins. I always try to get a new pincushion whenever I travel. I fell in love with Ernesto, the son of the fairy and the prince, after we were teamed up for an assignment in Magicology one day. It was only after I fell in love with him that I realized who he was. His parents were furious at the idea of him dating a relative of the wicked slave. His mother eventually warmed up to me, but his father still doesn't like me. I think I'd rather get a happy ending than getting burned to death. Ernesto and I like spending time together. We often spend time in the Enchanted Forest since he likes all the fruit trees. We often visit Jane Jinjur so she can give him cheese. I'm not that big on cheese, but Ernesto loves it. When Ernesto is feeling sick, I go to see Jane to get him some cheese. I'm actually quite good with medicine, and enjoy using food as medicine. I do it with other students as well. I'm also good friends with Raven Queen and I admire her for not wanting to be a villain. I think we should be allowed to choose our own destinies instead of being forced to have destinies that we don't like. Trivia *Silvia's surname means "orange" in Italian, reflecting the alternate title of The Three Citrons. *Silvia has an older sister named Lucia and an older brother named Giorgio. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by E.G. Daily. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Three Citrons Category:Commoners Category:Italian